Style Collections
by crazy-cat-lady-chelsea
Summary: A collection of Style drabbles ranging from T-M rating. Bunny, Creek, Dip & Stenny are some pairings that will appear. Other pairings may be included as well.
1. He's Mine

This was posted as its own story (same with the other two) but I thought it would be easier to have them all in one story, just different chapters. These are all one-shots so please remember the chapters don't relate to each other at all.

I will try to update and get a new story up every few days :)

Okay, this is just a pointless drabble. I felt like writing something fluffy and light. I'm also going to write another one similar to this but in Stan's POV.

I do not own South Park or any of the characters. Please **no** flames.

...

My eyes flutter open as the morning sunshine arises. A nice, comforting warmth covers my whole body and I just remember that I'm not in my own room. This room is oddly way too familiar. My vision is blurry and my eyes are a bit crusty from sleep. I wipe them with the back of my hand and I notice a red and blue poof ball hat sitting on a dresser. _Oh yeah, I spent the night at Stan's_. I smile at the sweet memory. An arm is tossed lazily over my waist and I turn around so that I'm now facing my boyfriend. I bring up my hand and stroke his cheek gently so he doesn't wake up. There's no stopping the quiet chuckle that escapes my lips at his half opened mouth with drool spilling from the corner.

Stan and I have been together for almost two years now. My favorite moments have to be waking up in the morning with him by my side. The nights before we spend our time making love and just making the most of every single minute we have together. He's always so gentle with me and each time is like the first time with just as much passion and love. There are still times I wonder if this is all a dream and that I will wake up any time now to find out that none of this is real. I stare at his face, wondering how someone could be so perfect. Of course he has some flaws, just like me, and everyone else but in my eyes he's absolute perfection and I wonder why he's even with me in the first place. He tells me he loves me for everything that I am and for everything that I'm not. Sometimes I wonder what he means but as long as he loves me, I try not to question anything.

"Hmm…" I let out a content sigh and stroke his thick, raven colored hair. He stirs a bit, arm tightening around me as I watch his eyes flicker open. There's a slight glaze coating them, probably from being still half asleep.

"Mornin'." He slurs out, giving me a beautiful smile.

"Morning." There's no hesitation as we both lean in at the same time for an innocent kiss. Neither of us caring about the others morning breath. My hands rub his chest for a minute before bringing one back up to his cheek, my thumb stroking his soft skin.

"Let's sleep a little longer." His words are mumbled and barely understandable. I can only nod in response. I lean up to press a swift kiss against his cheek, feeling him smile against my lips. It's Saturday and from what I can see on his small clock it's only 8:30 in the morning so I have no problem with sleeping a bit more. My mom always wants me to come home early and I'll probably get in trouble, but I can't seem to care about that right now. The arm around my waist pulls me closer to him so our nude bodies press up together as tightly as humanly possible. I end up throwing my own arm around his waist, hugging him closely.

_God, I love him. I love him so much._

Even though we've done this multiple times, each time this feeling is enough to send my heart racing.

I take one last look back at the red and blue puffball hat casually lying on his dresser and with one last thought going through my mind, I feel myself drift off to sleep.

_This boy with the red and blue poof ball hat is all mine._

_..._

Well I actually enjoyed writing that lol I always usually write long stories now so something short is great! Also if you guys don't know, I changed my pen name. It was I-h8-fish before. I thought a change was necessary seeing as I've pretty much become one of those crazy cat people now.

Anyways, hope you enjoy this! I'm really wanting to write some smut so be prepared for a short smut drabble sometime soon.

Leave a review! If not, at least enjoy reading it! Please remember no flames.


	2. Lock the Door

I do not own South Park or the characters. Enjoy!

...

"_Ugh_! Stan…harder…._deeper_." The legs around my back tighten around me, immediately pulling me deeper inside him, granting one of his demands. His raspy voice in my ear turns me on and I have to hold myself back from coming right away.

The lanky arms around my neck and shoulders pull me down so our lips can crash together. A low moan vibrates in his throat when I run my tongue along the roof of his mouth. The way his hole is clenching around me with each thrust, I can feel the heat in my groin growing with each passing second and I know that I'm close. _So close_.

"S-sorry, Kyle…I'm coming." One hand grips the soft flesh of his hip while my other hand travels down to pump his member to finish him off.

"M-me too…" His warm breath against my lips feels too good to even describe. His long fingers grasp the sheets, pulling desperately at them to the point where it looks like he's going to rip them.

"Want it…in or on you?" I manage to make out while biting at his neck, planning to make a lovely hickey where it will be visible so everyone knows he's mine.

"_Inside_…" He draws the word out, head falling back against the fluffy pillow. The way his kiss swollen lips are slightly parted and those beautiful, emerald eyes are half lidded makes me lose control and I let my orgasm take over. His euphoric face is absolutely the most beautiful thing in the world. Those arms wrap around me again so tightly that I almost lose my breath. He whines as my semen fills him up completely, his lips making an attempt to kiss mine. The feeling of his sticky fluid coating my stomach always feels surprisingly good.

"Holy God…Kyle…love you." I whisper and pull away from him slightly to see him smiling brightly up at me, his face covered in a thin layer of sweat. Our lips meet for a quick, loving kiss. His fingers brush back my sweaty bangs off of my forehead. My forearms are on either side of his head so I don't end up crushing him.

"I love you, t-"

"Wha-Wha-What is this!?" Both of us freeze at the familiar voice, neither of us able to move right away. We turn our heads slowly to see Kyle's mother and father standing there. Mr. Broflovski is shaking his head, hand holding it while his other hand is on his wife's shoulder. _When the hell did they open the door?_

"_MOM_!?" Kyle finally reacts as he pushes me off of him, scrambling to cover himself with the sheets, his stomach covered with his own release. Our position was pretty obvious and they caught us in the act, so I'm not sure what hiding is going to do. "Stan! Cover yourself!" He hisses at me, throwing a pillow at my face and landing on my lap.

"Sheila, darling, why don't we just leave them alone?" Gerald grabs his wife by the arm, attempting to drag Sheila away but she doesn't budge.

"_Dude_, Kyle, you didn't lock your door?" I ask calmly, following his orders by subtly putting the pillow over my genitals. Kyle's face is a beautiful shade of crimson red and I want to tell him he looks stunning but I'm sure that would end with a punch to the face.

"Sheila...please..." Gerald continues to plea, eyes avoiding mine and Kyle's position.

"Stanley!? And Kyle, what on earth are you _doing_!? " I'm afraid she's going to come in the room and strangle me by the way she's glaring at me, but she hasn't moved an inch and I'm wondering if she's scared to come in since both of us are butt naked. Nothing scares Sheila Broflovski, though. Gerald does have a good grip on her, however and I am thankful for that. A few minutes go by without anyone saying anything but it feels like forever with all of us looking back and fourth at each other.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski, I'm kind of dating your son." I state bluntly. I feel a hard punch to the arm from Kyle and that was probably not the best thing to say.

"I told you we shouldn't have come in." Gerald whispers to his wife, who is still standing there in shock, mouth hanging open wide and she looks like she's about to faint. Wait, did Kyle's dad know already? He seems pretty chill for someone who just caught their son having sex with another guy.

"Oh, my baby boy…" She says weakly before falling back, Gerald catching her before she hits the floor. Kyle is hiding his face in embarrassment and I can only shrug my shoulders at his father who is now making his way down the hall, dragging his unconscious wife along with him. Kyle and I are left in silence and I feel like I should say something to make the mood lighter now that his parents know we're dating.

"_Oh, God_..." Kyle moans out and buries his face in the covers.

"Maybe next time you should lock your door."

...

Stupid Stan. Anyways this was just a really pointless drabble.

I do have some news for those who follow "I'm Broken". The story is currently on hiatus and will not be updated probably until November. I do apologize but the summer is just so incredibly busy for me that I really don't have time to sit down and think of where I want the story to go. I had a layout and unfortunately it was lost. Don't worry, it WILL be updated and I have every intention of finishing it :) Until then I just want to write little drabbles like these. Thank you to all who read my stories and have sent me messages about updating that story. You are all awesome!

Please do not flame these stories. I accept constructive criticism, however I do **not** tolerate rude words. I have no problem reporting someone.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! More pointless stuff on the way!


	3. Proposal

Just pure fluff. That's it. Haha. Yes yes it's incredibly cheesy, but sometimes cheesy is good!

I do not own South Park or any of the characters. Includes boy x boy so please don't read if you don't enjoy the Style pairing.

...

Stan POV

Tiny fluffy snowflakes dance across the sky, falling gently on the ground as Kyle and I walk hand in hand through Stark's Pond. Both of us are smiling as the memories come back and the fun we had as kids here.

It has been 10 years since Kyle and I started dating and today is actually our 10th anniversary. While we were 17 years old when we started going out, things were so carefree and easy. As the years passed, fights started, especially during College and University but no matter what happened, we stuck it out together.

Kyle took Biochemistry and is now working as a Bio-Analyst at a lab. I took a Fitness and Health promotion College program and now work as a personal trainer at a gym. Both of us have busy jobs but we managed to get a few days off at the same time to come back to South Park to visit our families.

Kyle is _amazing_. That's all there is to it. There is no one else I would rather spend my life with than Kyle. And Kyle has also told me multiple times that he feels the same way. Tonight is the night I'm planning on proposing to him. Stark's Pond was the place where we shared our first kiss so I thought it was the perfect place to propose. I'm a hopeless romantic and as much as it annoys Kyle at times, deep down, he's a hopeless romantic as well.

The ring is hiding in one of my inside coat pockets, hopefully I will remember which one so I don't completely embarrass myself. Sweat dribbles down my forehead even though its bitter cold outside. My stomach churns and I feel like I'm going to be sick from my nerves. This is like when I was young when I used to try to kiss Wendy and it always ended with me throwing up.

"So…" I start nervously, loosening the grip on his hand.

"Are you okay?" He asks sweetly, leaning over to press a soft kiss against my cheek. The simple action calms me down slightly and I shouldn't fear anything, I can almost guarantee he will say yes.

"Y-yeah…actually…" There's a bench near by and I drag him over to it, sitting him down and I sit beside him so our thighs are touching. I enclose both of my hands around his as they sit on his lap and take a few deep breaths.

Kyle's smart, he probably already knows. It doesn't help that Kenny found out a while ago and probably hinted it to Kyle seeing as they talk all of the time on the phone and text. It doesn't help that in a way I'm being completely obvious about it. I never act this nervous and I can guarantee that Kyle notices something.

"Stan, are you really alright? You look really red and sweaty…" His voice is filled with concern and I lean in to give him a quick kiss on the lips, calming his fears and enjoying the smile I get in return.

"Yeah, I'm really fine. Kyle…we've been together for 10 years now," His smile grows at those words, "and we've been through more in our lifetime so far than most people have had in a whole lifetime. I really couldn't imagine my life without you, whether it be lovers or super best friends…"

"Or both…" Kyle interjects, bringing up our hands and placing a kiss on the back of my hand.

"Or _both_…" I repeat, mirroring his actions by kissing his.

"You've helped me through all of my issues, whether it was when I was depressed or having the drinking issues. You were there for me when no one else was…" I can see Kyle starting to choke up a bit at those horrible memories and I have to bite my lip to hold back my own sobs, "we've had our share of fights, but we have made it through them and our relationship came out stronger than ever. It's because we're meant to be together…_forever_. You're my _soul mate_, Kyle."

At this point Kyle is pretty much sobbing, one hand pulling away to wipe at the tears streaming down his cheeks. He's smiling, though and I can't help but smile, too. I take a moment to wipe away a few of my own tears and both of us let out soft chuckles.

"So…Kyle Broflovski…" I let go of his other hand and dig through my inner coat pockets for the box. My hands are shaking and I let out a deep breath. Even though there is a layer of snow on the ground, I kneel down on one knee and hold out the navy blue box revealing the engagement ring.

"Will you marry me?" The park is eerily silent but it's a beautiful moment and the smile on his face says it all.

"You didn't even need to ask, Stan." I smile at his words, giving him a playful impatient look.

"It's _always_ been you…yes! Of course I'll marry you!" I waste no time in putting the ring on his awaiting finger. We both stand up, grinning from ear to ear and he circles his arms around my neck, mine curling around his waist, lifting him off the ground slightly.

Over his shoulder I see a few people walking by, smiling at us, probably witnessing the whole scene. Kyle seems too happy to care that some people were observing but to us, for now, we are the only people in the park and no one else matters. Our hearts are beating so hard against our chests and so in sync, it's almost as if they have merged into one.

"I love you." I whisper into his green ushanka, gripping onto him tighter.

"I love you, too!" He pulls back just enough for our lips to meet in a sweet, loving kiss. His lips are incredibly soft and his body feels warm pressed up against mine. We pull away from the kiss after a moment and just gaze into each other's eyes, our arms still tightly wrapped around each other in a passionate hug.

"I never knew my boyfriend could be so romantic." His face is buried in my neck, warming it up generously with his warm breath.

"_Fiance_." I correct him. He chuckles against my skin and lifts his head back up, rubbing his cold nose against mine.

"Right. My _fiancé_. Let's go tell our parents." We kiss again. My heart jumps at the thought of telling them, and introducing them to my brand new fiancé. It sounds so right.

No one POV

Little did Stan or Kyle know that Kenny watched the whole proposal scene with camera in hand, capturing their beautiful moment for their engagement present. Kenny knew it would mean the world to them to have such a special moment caught on film. He watches them walk away hand in hand, Kyle's ring shining brightly.

"It's about time you two…" Kenny was extremely happy for his friends but at the same time a little sad because the two have moved on to bigger things and now that they will be getting married, may not come back as often to visit or talk to him as much.

He knew Stan and Kyle, though, they would never ignore him. Still, he couldn't help but feel jealous. Kenny always had a soft spot for Kyle and always had a side that loathed Stan because he always got Kyle's attention. He could never hate Stan, though. Stan was the one always there for him.

It was always Stan and Kyle, though. _Always_. They were his best friends and even though a side of him felt envious, he couldn't feel anymore thrilled that his two best friends were getting married. Maybe they will ask him to help plan the wedding or be the best man. Kenny would never stand in the way of their happiness and would do anything to help them become happier.

"Congratulations Stan and Kyle."

...

I added the last part in at the last second, I felt like it needed some angst. Anyways, leave a review or just read to enjoy!

Not my best fanfiction work, but it's a drabble...so, oh well! Please let me know if there are any grammar issues, it's been a long day and I can never catch every mistake.

I also noticed there hasn't been much Style smut lately. I'm writing some good ol smut and will probably will post it tomorrow or the day after. But where is all the smut? :O

Please do not flame me. I write because I enjoy it, if you don't enjoy it, too bad, you don't really need to read it if you don't enjoy this pairing :)


	4. Kissing (Part One)

Here's another one for you guys!

I do not own South Park or any of the characters.

...

_Kissing_. It's a weird yet wonderful thing. The only kisses I've ever had were with Bebe during a game of truth or dare and with that Rebecca girl who ended up going crazy. Even in Junior High when every guy was doing it, it never really appealed to me. Maybe I should consider myself asexual. That's the way it seems anyway.

Now look at me. I can't get enough of kissing. A larger body hovers over me while we sit on my bed, my back against the wall with him settled in between my thighs. Our lips are locked together and refusing to part. His lips are perfect. Slightly chapped yet soft. They feel so good against mine and I wonder if mine feel good against his, too.

My fingers run through that perfectly straight, black as night hair of his, pulling his head closer to mine. Unfortunately the need for oxygen rises and forces us to pull away from each other. I stare at that perfect face of his, running my fingers along the shape of his lips. I let out a few deep breaths, just enjoying the sight of him smiling gently at me.

Stanley Marsh. My best friend from the time we were born. We've been doing this same dance for about two months now. It all started with a game of truth or dare during a drinking party we were at and now we spend a few nights a week making out in our bedrooms. Our parents have no idea and it kind of makes it more thrilling that way.

"_Stan_…" My hands greedily pull his shoulders so he falls against me again, lips crashing together. This kiss is more desperate and less gentle or sweet. I can't read his feelings from our kisses but I really wish I could. Some kisses are tender, almost loving while some are filled with lust and need. Neither of us have talked about our feelings or why we're doing this. To be honest I would be scared of what he would say.

I've never been attracted to anyone and honestly sex still doesn't interest me in the slightest, but I _want_ Stan. I want him more than I've ever wanted anyone before. Maybe just asking him to be my boyfriend would be the easiest thing to do. With some luck maybe he would just say yes and that would be that and everything would work out perfectly.

When his tongue slips into my mouth and our tongues slide together, every thought running through my brain disappears and all I can focus on are his lips on mine and how badly I want to spill my feelings to him but too scared of being rejected. It would be awkward and maybe he wouldn't want to be my best friend anymore. I couldn't live without him being around me.

His fingers glide up under my shirt, ghosting over my flesh before settling on my waist. So for now, I'll just enjoy these moments we share because sooner or later, Stan will open his eyes and realize that being with me isn't as good as being with Wendy. That thought scares me and even though it sounds selfish, I hope he never realizes it.

...

This is actually just part one, there will be a second part of this story. If I get a few reviews I'll have it posted by tonight :)

I really do appreciate all of the reviews/favourites/follows I receive so thank you guys. It means a lot to me you like my stories.

I will actually be taking requests if you guys have a couple you want to see! I have a few more Style story idea's to finish first but let me know! I really love writing stories about Style so I can't really write Kyman or K2 but let me know what pairings you would like to see! I would do smut as well but I would really only be good with boy x boy smut. Or if you have an idea for a Style oneshot, you can also give me a story line and I'll write it.

Please remember no flames, though. Point out any grammar errors or spelling errors if you spot them and I will fix them right away :)


	5. Kissing (Part Two)

I do not own South Park or any of the characters. Please do not leave any flames. If you do not enjoy yaoi or the pairing of Stan x Kyle then please do _not_ read this.

...

My heart shatters into a million pieces at the sight of Stan and Wendy locked in a passionate embrace with their lips glued together. Obviously they're back together. Our nights of passionate lip lock ended about a week ago and now I can see why.

Clearly I was just a replacement for Wendy until they got back together. I can't fully blame Stan seeing as we never really talked about anything, but it doesn't matter, I'm still heartbroken. Now i'm crying to Kenny, since he's the only one who really cares about my problems other than Stan.

"I loved him, Ken…no, I _still_ love him…" The arm wrapped around my shoulder tightens and he runs his fingers through my messy hair, catching a few tangles but my heart is aching too much to really care about a silly pain like that.

"I know you did…" He whispers softly, not saying anything more. Sometimes actions speak louder than words and Kenny understands that this is the case in my scenario.

"It isn't fair! The _one_ time I actually feel something for someone and it's ruined by _Wendy_!" It's not like I hate Wendy or anything and in no way is this her fault at all. Sometimes I feel Wendy is the only other intelligent person other than me with some sort of common sense and I do consider her my friend.

Except the fact she keeps taking Stan away from me. She has for years now. It was always Wendy this, Wendy that. She even made Stan skip some of our nights together so they could have a date night. Wendy is a girl, so of course she will win in the end. Why the hell would Stan want to be with a guy when he has a beautiful girlfriend?

"Kyle…maybe it's time to give Stan up. You want him to be happy, right?"

"Of course! But -"

"Maybe being with Wendy makes him happy. They've been on and off for years now. Clearly they want to be together. Maybe you should find someone else…someone who cares about you."

"I don't _want_ anyone else, Kenny!" There's a hurt look in his eyes and he stares at me for a moment before quickly leaning in and placing his lips on mine. In no way does it feel good, not even close to Stan's kisses but I'm too shocked to pull away. Does Kenny have feelings for me? Why the hell haven't I noticed?

"You sure?" He whispers against my lips when he retreats. There's a look in his eyes, the look I've always wanted to see from Stan. Filled with love and devotion.

"Kyle?" Stan's voice interrupts before I can answer Kenny. His eyes are practically bulging out and he looks absolutely appalled. His fists clench together and he looks like he's trying so hard not to beat the shit out of Kenny right now.

"Stan? What are you doing?"

"I should be asking _you_ the same question!" I look back and fourth between him and Kenny, struggling to come up with anything to say.

"Stan, you have no right to -" Stan interrupts Kenny, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from him, forcing me up on my feet. I can't help but almost swoon at the warmth of Stan's body against mine, but he doesn't have to act like this.

"Kenny, don't touch him again!" Stan warns and before I know it Stan drags me along with him, pulling me behind the school where there are no people hanging around. I take another quick glance around just to make sure that we're completely alone.

"Stan, what is your problem? Kenny was just -"

"Taking advantage of you?"

"What are you talking about? How dare you! _You're_ the one who took advantage of me."

"Huh? I never took advantage of you, Kyle."

"Why are you back with Wendy?" I shout out, changing the topic completely. I need to know. Stupid Stan, this is all his fault. It's like everything in the world is against me being happy.

"W-what?" He goes from being pissed off to confused, giving me a baffled look, like he has absolutely no idea what I'm talking about.

"You never wanted to be with me, right? You were using me until _Wendy_ wanted you back…"

"But…Kyle, wait…weren't _you_ the one experimenting with _me_?" Huh? Now I'm confused. What the hell is Stan talking about? "I know you don't like sex or any of that stuff. I know you were struggling with your sexuality, I'm not stupid, Kyle. I thought maybe you wanted to experiment with me to find out...you know...what you like."

"N-no way! I wouldn't do that."

"And I would never use you, either. So…you thought I wanted to get back with Wendy? Kyle, I thought you were getting bored and that you were done with me. Wendy asked me out and you never told me how you felt, so I said yes…and then seeing you kiss Kenny…I thought maybe you really were done with me."

"Wait, you don't like Wendy? You didn't want to get back together?" My heart jumps at the tiny speck of hope that maybe he does have feelings for me. The look Kenny gave me earlier, Stan is giving me now and there's not even a way to describe how happy I am and how much I want to throw myself at him right now. His gaze is making me uncomfortable, in a good way, so I decide to look down at the ground.

"No, I didn't. Kyle?" One of his hands travels to my chin, forcing me to look up directly at him once again. "Please, _please_….tell me how you feel. Tell me what you want."

"I want _you_, Stan. I don't want to be just kissing buddies anymore." I cry out, desperately craving for him to touch me again.

"Then lets try a different kind of kiss." He smiles sweetly, leaning in and capturing my lips in the most tender kiss we've shared so far. None of the other kisses compare to this one, they don't even come close. One of his hands cups the back of my neck while his other one grabs my waist, pulling me so our bodies are pressed together tightly.

"Mmm…" I whimper against his lips, reaching up to cup his beautifully pink tinted cheeks with my gloved hands, pulling his face as close as possible to mine. This is exactly the kind of kiss I've been waiting for. It's filled with…_love_.

"So what kind of kiss was _that_?" I smirk against his lips before pressing a gentle kiss against his cool cheek.

"Well if it's alright with you, a kiss between…boyfriends." He doesn't need to even ask me out, we both know how we feel about each other now. We want each other, we both have for a while. A stupid misunderstanding almost ruined everything. My arms wrap around him tightly, not wanting to ever let him go again now that he's mine.

"That is perfectly alright with me." We kiss again and I can't wait to share more of these kinds of kisses with my new boyfriend.

...

Thanks to Style Marshlovski and Jigsaw1234 for the reviews. I will definitely add your request to my list :) I don't remember much about Kevin and his personality but I'll do my best! I also would love to try writing a South Park fic with someone so if anyone is interested let me know! I've never done it before so I thought it would be exciting.

More Style oneshots on the way. Plus some Bunny & maybe Creek as well. Please note any grammar/spelling errors if there are any.

Thanks guys for the reviews/favourites! You're the best!


	6. Cute

Pointless Style drabble.

I don't own South Park or any of the characters.

...

"Kyle, you're cute."

"Shut up, Kenny. I'm a _dude_."

"Yeah, a cute dude."

"I'm not cute, goddamn it."

I roll my eyes at their usual banter. Kyle, Kenny, Craig, Cartman, Butters, Tweek, Clyde and myself are sitting at a table, most of us trying to just enjoy our lunches. Kenny likes to tease Kyle but I think he's actually flirting and Kyle usually just gets outraged and leaves.

"Guys, come on, isn't he cute?" Kenny asks around the table. The rest of us look at each other, shrugging and going back to eating.

"Well gee I think Kyle is pretty cute."

"Shut up _Butter_s, no one asked you." Cartman roughly pushes Butters on the shoulder. I throw a french fry at him, he's always being cruel to Butters and it gets annoying. Cartman only grins and ends up eating the fry, sticking out his tongue at me.

"Dudes, come on, someone admit he's cute."

"Kenny, shut up. You're annoying." Craig mumbles, clearly getting pissed off.

"Just look at him, though!"

"Kenny I swear I'm going to jump over this table and punch you in the face any second now." Kyle threatens, fists clenched on the table.

"Kyle, you're very cute." I take a bite of my piece of pizza, wiping the corners of my mouth with my thumb to catch any remaining sauce before taking a quick glance at Kyle's face. A stunning shade of pink paints his cheeks and he leans in to press a loving kiss against my cheek.

"Thanks, Stan." I can't help but grin to myself when I notice Kenny's flabbergasted expression. I'm the only one who is allowed to compliment Kyle like that.

But Kenny is right about one thing, my _boyfriend_ is _very_ cute.

...

Next up, Bunny :)

Kenny and Kyle4ever, Damien x Pip will be put on my to-do list!

Thanks guys for the favourites and reviews!


	7. Healing

Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy lately and had lots going on, plus I had my birthday last weekend. Really wanted to do a Bunny fic, so here it is :) It's a continuation from "Kissing (part two)" chapter. There may be another chapter sometime with another continuation of their story.

I do not own South Park or any of the characters. Please do not leave any flames.

...

Rejected again. My life has been filled with pretty much bad luck and rejection.

Kyle didn't even need to tell me he had no feelings for me. I knew it even before I kissed him. He's in love with Stan and as much as I want to be happy for him, they will probably end up together, I can't seem to be happy. I'm jealous. My High School days have been filled with nights of passion with random women. One night stands, that's all they were. I want to find love, too. There's no way I can consider myself gay. I can't. My parents would probably kill me or disown me. Kyle's the only guy I've actually had feelings for and for some reason I can't find myself getting aroused for women anymore.

"Fuck…" I cry to myself, burying my face into my hands and letting the warm tears stream down my cheeks. The cool wind blows around me and silence surrounds me, making me all alone.

"K-Kenny, are you alright?" A shy, familiar voice asks quietly.

"Oh, hey Butters. What's up?" My face heats up from the crying and from embarrassment from being caught. I remove my hands and see Butters Standing there, hands behind his back and wearing a friendly smile.

"Well gee Kenny…I should be asking you that."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? I'm a real good listener, you know." The innocent smile that he has on makes it impossible to say no. He sits down on the bench next to me and waits for me to explain.

"Ah, well it's complicated. Love sucks. I guess I'm just sad because no one…uh, likes me. I know it sounds stupid..." I try to explain, knowing Butters is pretty innocent and naive. I'm not going to bore or confuse him with the whole story.

"Well…_I_ like you, Kenny. A whole lot!" One of his hands settles on my leg and I can't help but look back and fourth from his hand to his face.

"Wait, what? You mean…you_ like_-like me?" I asked, extremely confused. Butters is gay? For me?

"Well sure, you're really handsome! My dad says being gay is bad, but I sure do like you. I have for quite a while." Now I feel bad. While I was watching Kyle, knowing I had no chance with him, Butters was watching me, feeling the same.

"Wow…I'm so stupid. I'm sorry, Butters. I never noticed." The warmth radiating from his hand on my leg is now gone and I notice him fiddling his hands together nervously. Now that I notice, Butters is really cute, friendly and he usually always has something nice to say. He's so positive with life and that is what I need right now. Sure, I'm still going to have lingering feelings for Kyle, but what am I going to do? Pine after him? There's no way I have a chance with him, I know that deep down. Him and Stan belong to each other.

"I know you like Kyle and all…but, do you think maybe…um…" His voice gets softer as he clearly attempts to ask me out, not really knowing how to word it. He's probably never done this before and I find it absolutely endearing.

"Yeah…I would like that." It's time to move on and heal my broken heart, and life is giving me a chance to be happy.

Butters smiles widely at me and shifts closer so our thighs are touching. Our fingers lace together slowly and he leans his head on my shoulder. This is a nice feeling. He's so warm. For now, I don't think of any of my life issues, except for the fact I can now try to get over Kyle now that I have someone who truly cares about me by my side. Maybe admitting that I'm gay to myself won't be so hard to do after all.

...

Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm planning to have another Style oneshot up by tonight, or tomorrow night at the latest. I have a few more in mind that I want to do, but then I'll work on the two requests I have so far :)

Thanks for the reviews and favs guys, it really means a lot to me!


	8. PDA

I do not own South Park or any of the characters.

...

Public display of affection. Or commonly known as PDA. Some really aren't fans of showing their love and affection in public. Some absolutely love it and don't care what others think. Kyle is the latter of the two. We've been together for a few months and Kyle is definitely not shy when it comes to showing everyone that we are in fact, a couple. Me, I'm more of a private kind of guy. I love being intimate with him and don't get me wrong, a hug or quick kiss in public doesn't bother me, but Kyle practically hangs all over me, _all the time._

In the cafeteria at lunch, he always finds ways to sneak in kisses on my cheeks and he will even sit on my lap at times. When we walk home from school, we always hold hands and sometimes in the hallways he practically forces me to make out with him. The only time he doesn't do much is when we're in class.

My arm is wrapped snuggly around his waist as we walk down the hallway of South Park High. I don't like to cling to him, but since it makes him happy, I decide to go along with it. We always get stared at as we walk by, mostly disgusted looks. Maybe not because we're a gay couple, but because we're always touching in some way. When some of the girls eye me up, Kyle turns to me and grabs my face between his hands and plants his lips against mine. I can only the hear the girls gasp in shock.

"Kyle…" I whisper as he pulls away, our lips still touching. I want to complain, but we've had the discussion so many times and I always fail to win the argument.

"Ugh, get a room you two!" A voice yells out, and it sounds a lot like Craig. We get this a lot, we're pretty used to it by now.

"Fags!"

"That's disgusting. No one wants to see that."

"I swear, if I see the Jew and hippy kiss one more time, we are no longer friends you guys." I smirk and roughly grab Kyle's waist, pulling him towards me, locking my lips against his. His feisty tongue licks at my lips and I waste no time in exploring the inside of his mouth with him doing the same with mine. His thin arms wrap around my neck, pulling me down to his height.

"That's it, screw you guys," he points towards the exit door of the school, "I'm going home." He waddles off, nobody really caring of his departure.

"We didn't really like you anyway, Cartman." Kyle shouts after him after pulling away. Everyone goes back to their own business and pretend like nothing happened.

"Kyle, you _really_ do need to stop doing this…sooner or later we're going to really piss people off."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He smirks, pecking my cheek quickly before releasing his grip on me. Stubborn as usual. Kenny walks up behind us and throws his arms around mine and Kyle's shoulders, grinning from ear to ear.

"You know, dudes…not _everyone_ is against seeing you two make out."

...

Hope you guys enjoyed this! The next chapter is going to be a M rating, so just warning you now if you don't want to read it then you can't say I didn't warn you.

I'm sure people out there will disagree with me but too much PDA is kind of gross. I've stood behind people making out and it's just really inappropriate. Actually I see more guys grabbing ass more than anything right where anyone can see it. There's a time and place for everything people. But hey, that's just my opinion.

Please no flames!

Thanks guys :)


End file.
